interception
by Miss Sparkey
Summary: Edward, the well known character from twilight, is happily married to bella swan; now bella cullen. edward is very happy until a new face arrives in the cullens family: Roxanne. edward finds her facinating... maybe too facinating...
1. a sudden change

"Hello, miss. You're going to be okay." A smooth voice assured me "just keep breathing, don't open your eyes" where was I? Strapped onto a car? I'm going fast...so is my pulse. Urgh that _stench_; it smells like blood. This can't be good.

I reached up to my head instinctively, "don't do that!" barked the voice "you're barely alive as you are, you don't want to make this worse."

"Make _what _worse?" I croaked, my voice was barely audible, and yet they heard it.

"Your condition. Although it will probably..." the person broke off into thought.

"Clear something up for me, who are you?" again, just a whisper but still they heard it.

"Dr Carlisle Cullen." His voice was very smooth indeed, as was his name. _Carlisle. _I dared to open one eye; the scene was a blur, the wind belting through my hair, into my mouth, past my teeth.

"What are you doing!?" I gasped, the air choking me into a strangle-hold.

"Saving your life."

The pain, it shot through me like lightening, my head, my stomach, my muscles, my bones, even my skin hurt. I felt like my blood was re-arranging, like my bones were switching place. _Like I was changing. _

"KILL ME!!" I screamed, I frightened myself with the rumbling roar that followed from my chest, "FINISH ME OFF NOW!!!" another roar escaped my throat, _was I dreaming? _

"I can't..." whimpered a small voice "one more day hun, and you'll.... be better than you are now."

"No... You're killing me..." I growled "you bastards are...are...KILLING ME!" I thrashed my limbs outwards, feeling the iron railings and gripping them tightly; they felt like play-dough in my hands: I squashed them to the shape of my palms.

"No... Believe it or not, we're...Saving your life" the girl's voice was more timid than the man's I had heard. _Hospitals don't work like this! Hospitals help! _

"This isn't a hospital." A smooth male voice protested. _How did he do that!? _I thought whilst breaking the hospital – I think – bed railings. "I can hear your thoughts. Just remain calm, this will be over"

_You expect me to remain calm when I can hear my own bones changing inside me, cracking inside of my own body!? _

"You could attempt to be calm." The male voice spoke so smoothly I couldn't ignore it like I wanted to.

"Edward! Sympathize with the girl, be reasonable." The girl's voice scolded the other.

"We have both been through this before Alice ..."

"Don't even continue that statement. Don't you dare." Snapped Alice, Edward shut up.

I couldn't bear this pain, it was killing me. I just wanted to...to..._die. _

To be continued...


	2. boom

After a while I learned to grit my teeth and keep my mouth shut tight, because shouting and screaming wasn't getting me anywhere at all.

I could hear low murmurs from a lower level – down stairs possibly? – And if I concentrated I could make the conversation out clearly. I would have thought I was recovering if it weren't for my heart going a million miles an hour.

A sudden change hit me, my feet stopped burning. It was like a sudden fire being extinguished, like being under water and coming up for air. It was such a _relief. _

Seconds felt like minutes as I awaited more "progress", but still no change. I began to feel the heat intensify in my heart, substituting the pain in my toes. Fucking brilliant. 

"How is she?" asked a small female voice; possibly the same girl as before, I could hear her watch ticking away._ 1...2...3...4...5..._

"Better, she's regaining health quickly." Spoke a low voice. _15...16...17...18...19...20... tick tick tick "_her heart seems to have... adjusted." _25...26...27...28...29..30... tick, tick, tick...  
adjusted? What? What was it adjusti- _**boom. **

I bolted upright in half a second, gazing around the room in shock; the cream walls, the different smells... the detail of what I saw. It amazed me.

"Where am I!?" my voice, it was _different, _it was smooth like silk, it was amazing_._ "Where am I!?" I repeated, at least I still kept my short temper. I liked that.

"Calm down, you're recovering from a...accident" soothed the male voice. My head turned swiftly towards him, he was staggeringly beautiful, but at this moment I didn't care one bit because I was seeing **red**.

"Who are you!? Where is this place?" I snarled, a low growl ripping from my throat. I sounded so much like an animal I scared myself.

A giant muscley guy appeared at the door, I shit a brick when he snarled back.

"Emmet, get Carlisle." Snapped the other guy, "now." Within a second I was crouching on the bed below me, snarling more. _Why am I acting like this? What has happened!?  
"_Sit down please Roxanne." Ordered a smooth persuasive voice, I snapped my head towards the man sat in the corner, he gave me a half anxious half friendly smile "my name is Edward, please try to remain calm."

"I don't understand..." I mumbled, holding my temples, "everything is so detailed, so...so... aargh!!" Everything was vivid. Everything was confusing. Everything was unreal.


	3. reading

"Now if you just sit down for one second whilst we-" Edward started.

"She's awake!" squeaked a high voice. "Bella! Jazz! Emmet! Rose! Get up here!" I looked up at her pale marble face, her anxious eyes filled with pools of gold. She had brown cropped hair spiked up in all directions and the deepest of red lips. She smiled at me, her teeth shining a brilliant white; whiter than her skin, if that was possible.

"Do you have to?" Edward groaned, cupping his perfectly carved face in his hands. "You are _so annoying._"

"What? I only came to help. You want help if anything goes...wrong." she mumbled, eyeing me anxiously. Even when she was nervous, she was extremely beautiful.

I lifted my hand to my throat to feel my skin; it didn't burn like my throat underneath it did, well, burn is an understatement. It felt raw, like the skin had been ripped away, like it was bleeding.

"Stop thinking about the burning." Ordered Edward.

"Tell her to stop thinking about my throat then." I nodded towards the girl in the doorway, now accompanied by four other people. The small woman was lost for words, she just stared, astonished. I was quite astonished myself actually. "How did I do that?" I mumbled, fingers pressing against my temples. "_What have you done to me?"_ I began to get angry again, but a different anger; I was confused and scared, no-one was telling me anything, the just stared dumbfounded.

"_How?" _whispered the small – now that I looked closely – woman. "How the hell did she do that?" All eyes were on me, I hated that, particularly the way Edward was staring; he seemed to be probing my mind for something...

"Get out of my head you swine." I growled through gritted teeth, I guessed he could read my mind, the way he was staring. I glared at him icily, his face was a picture; a mixture of shock and fury.

"Where's Carlisle?" he demanded, fury ripping his voice into a growl. "He went out a few seconds before she woke."

"He went to gather blood for her... she must have woken early." Whispered a blonde woman stood next to the small spiky one; she looked at her watch; "only just over 2 days. That worries me."

"And Esme?" asked Edward anxiously. His eyes were smouldering now, which made _me _anxious with him. _About what though? _I wondered, how did I know what little miss spiky head was thinking?

"Out with Carlisle." A rather large beefy man pitched in, cutting off Blondie. He was also beautiful, in his own little way, his voice was also smooth. "Should I ring them?"

"yes." Answered Edward, no emotion showing in his velvet voice. "Her thirst will kick in soon. Tell them to hurry."


	4. how are you feeling?

"How do you feel?" asked Edward for the millionth time. I glared at him as hard as I could, without letting a deep growl escape from my throat.

"_Oh I'm just fine!_" I gasped sarcastically "_you know what? More than fine. I'm bloody fantastic. I'm on top of the world. I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM AND YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT!?"_

"Same as always I presume." He growled "please do not take this out on me... it's not my fault _you_ woke up early." The small spikey haired girl skipped over to me, being wary of my death-stare at the bastard sat opposite.

"I'm Alice," she chirped, sitting down on the bed next to me. The bed hardly moved an inch. "He's a moody prat. You'll learn to get used to him after a while."

"A while?" I repeated "I am **not** staying here. I don't even know where I am!"

"You're still in Forks." Alice reassured "and... you have to stay here." Alice winced at his name, her big gold eyes closing to half their size.

"Why?" I demanded. Who was this Carlisle? Was he a big boss going to kill me?

"No, don't be pathetic." Growled Edward – the mind-reading prat –"Carlisle is a doctor who is going to help you get better. He knows everything there is about your new condition and will answer your questions."

Carlisle was younger than I expected, he had spiked grey hair and was very handsome. Although his face was young, he had the oldest, wisest, deepest eyes I have ever seen.

"Hello," he greeted "I'm Carlisle; how are feeling?" his voice was amazingly beautiful. It was like an angel sighing.

"Hi," I sighed "why is everyone asking that?" I looked up at his heavenly face, it was that of an angels. But guilty, he seemed guilty of something.

"Because we need to know if you are still aching or burning." He hesitated slightly between sentences, staring intently into my eyes. "Are you burning at all?"

"I could murder a nice warm drink. Throat is killing me." I coughed lightly, like it was going to help.

"How is your sight? Your hearing?" he asked, still concerned. But I couldn't answer; my attention had drifted away to the powerful smell that drifted past the small room. My throat burned more; like lighter fuel was poured down it to make the fire worse.

A low snarl ripped from my throat as my limbs tensed, instantly a tall, broad man was holding my body back. He failed badly, I tore his arm away; hearing a deafening crunch as my hand bent his elbow backwards. I leaped forward, everything seeming to be so physically easy, so based on instinct I didn't even need to think about what I was doing.

Before I knew it, I was face to face with a tall, russet-skinned guy. A tremor curled through his frame as I lunged towards the most appealing smell and sound I have ever witnessed.

His pulse. His heart beat. His _throat._


	5. woof

I lunged towards the large boy, his body scrambled back as I stopped mid-air. His body shook more and more with every delicious heart-beat...

Rip. His body was gone; in replacement of his gangly frame was a large, brown snarling wolf. It was too large; abnormal, everything was abnormal up to now anyway so why stop with the surprises?

I tight grip wrapped itself around my neck, tightening until I could hardly breathe; although I didn't feel the need to. My jaws still snapped towards him, my throat still burned, I could still hear his pulse thud.

"No! Bella!" shouted somebody from behind – it sounded like Edward – "she will fight back!"

"I don't really give a damn!" snarled the girls ringing voice "she will not _kill_ Jacob!"

_Kill? Is that what I'm going to do? I'm not a murderer. I'm not a bad person. _ The wolf snarled in front of me, its upper lip curling back to show its razor teeth. I realised quickly that I _was_ going to kill him. I'm not a killer. Killing is wrong.

My muscles relaxed as I counted to ten in my head and held my breath. If I didn't concentrate I couldn't hear the wolfs heartbeat.

"I'm not a killer..." I whispered "I don't want to... not him... not anyone." I squeezed my eyes shut as the grasp around my throat was almost at crushing strength, a low snarl rippling through my teeth, thinking she wouldn't stop.

"Bella..." a chorus of voices chimed in sync, warning her to stop. Her grasp loosened immediately, dropping me to the floor in an instant.

My eyes snapped open, focusing on the brown haired, beige eyed woman stood over me. I got to my feet in one swift movement, appearing inches from her face.

"You _ever_ even think of hurting him again and I will finish the job off." She spat at me, her eyes narrowing on her beautifully sculpted face. "That's a promise."

"Tough words for someone who was shitting a brick." I snorted, hands balling into fists.

"What are you talking about!?" she exclaimed. Now she was confused, angry, upset, but most of all worried. "How could you tell?" she shot a glance at Carlisle, who was now as confused as the rest of them.

"I...don't know." I shook my head in confusion. "I'm starting to scare myself." I looked over at Carlisle, who was now thinking about how to lure me back into the room. "You don't need to lure me. Just get that fluff-ball, away from me." I gestured to the rather large, brown, snarling wolf several meters to my right.

"No problem. Jacob, take Renesmee to Charlie's please. Get her away from this mess." ordered the brown haired model beside me; her voice was also so perfect, so _right_.

"I hope by mess you don't mean me." I snarled; I sensed a angry mood around her, a annoyed one.

"Oh please, I could find a million different names that are a million times worse. You should feel privileged." She snorted in reply. Gliding into the room where Edward, Carlisle and the guy with the broken elbow stood.

I glugged my tenth glass of type 0 negative down faster than it was brought to me, it tasted and smelled so _good_.

I glanced over at the big guy's mangled elbow guiltily, wincing as he crunched it back in place.

"I am so sorry..." I apologised "erm...Emmet?" he looked up, his golden eyes shining like topaz in the sun. He boomed into a roar of laughter at my guilty face.

"Its fine!" he laughed, sending his blonde companion into a fit of giggles with him. "Truly, it's fine. We all have to live on the edge don't we?" he winked, smiling a dazzling smile so white it made his skin look tanned.

"I don't know what came over me..." I grumbled begrudgingly, sucking up air from the empty glass through my straw. "But now Carlisle has explained... a lot to me, I know not to go near the mutt again." I looked towards Bella, who was now sat on Edwards lap in the corner. "I'm sorry for trying to slaughter your delicious friend." I mumbled, staring deep into her beige eyes. She smiled in return, a happy mood washing over her.

"It's ok." She replied, waving her hand as if pushing the incident aside. "I took it a little too far when I nearly broke your wind-pipe. Sorry about that."

"It's ok Bella." I sighed, still adjusting to my own voice. "What's next?" I asked, still curious of what they did on a night when they didn't sleep. _So much time, what the hell do they do?_

"Well..." hesitated Carlisle "me, Edward, Esme and Bella are going to take you hunting."

"Oh." I replied, stunned. Carlisle had only told me a bit about hunting, I could feel his anxiousness radiating from him. "Great."

"Right on." Bella sighed sarcastically "this is going to be _very_ fun indeed."


	6. back off

I stared across the wide river bank, mouth agape as Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Bella leaped to the other side.

"You are shitting me." I muttered to myself, "that's never going to happen." I glanced down at my average sized feet and legs. This cannot be physically possible; I'm only huma-actually no, I'm not anymore. Shit it's just sank in... Immortality scares me a bit.

"It's ok Roxanne, just take a few paces back and run and jump." Soothed Esme; she was like a mother to me. Her big gold eyes were now black with thirst, so I couldn't make her wait long. I took three big paces backwards, swallowing back my fear and focusing straight ahead. _Three, two, one... run and jump. _I repeated in my head over and over again. _Three, two, one...._ I sprinted forward at full force and leaped over the great gap filled with brown, Icy, slushy water.

I soared over the four other vampires who stood watching, landing neatly on the tip of a near-by tree; one foot standing neatly on its toes, the other poised in mid-air. My eyes were squeezed shut, not daring to breathe.

"Holy shit!" gasped Edward. "How on earth has she done that?" I heard a low crack and Edward gasp – Esme didn't like cursing at all, especially Edward swearing infront of her. I opened one eye and looked down. All fifty feet down. I placed my right foot next to my left on the tip of the highest branch.

"What do I do?" I asked, my voice automatically going exactly 5 octaves higher. That's the thing with this vampire thing; everything is so precise.

"You jump." Edward smiled, it showed in his voice. I glanced down to see him swiftly climbing through every branch. "Right" he laughed, leaning on the branch below me. "We both jump on three ok?" he held my hand in his, winking at me. If I could blush, I would right now.

"How should I land? Is it just natural?" I asked, a nervous tremor shaking my voice. I looked down at his smiling angel face, his gold eyes scanning my body up and down.

"Land in a crouch position on your feet if possible." He winked again, his innocent grin turning cheeky. "Just don't break your nice body." I gasped at his lovely charm. In my mortal years – all 17 of them (if I remember rightly) – I had never had luck with guys. Especially not guys this beautiful. "Well that's about to change isn't it?" he smiled – the mind reading prat, again. I looked down at Bella, her innocent face smiling up at me.

"What? But Bella..." I trailed into thought. His face crumpled in pain, he was also tied between us.

"We will talk later. Now... _1...2...3..._" And we jumped, I expected the scenery to blur past us with speed, but it didn't; it went as if we were strolling down a road. Maybe a bit slower.

I landed with a light thud on my feet, still holding my right hand in Edwards. I looked up at Bella's surprised face. Edward pulled me up in one swift movement, pulling me to his chest.

"Are you ok?" gasped Edward, I looked up; he really was worried. "Answer me!" a growl escaped his clenched teeth, causing me to snarl back at him. He was not going to make me do anything.

He stared at me with a surprised look on his perfect face, _is this a rejection? _His thoughts echoed into my head. This extra ability of mine came in handy. _Yes it is. Bella is genuine. You think I'm gonna do that to her? Hurt her so bad? _He winced slightly then composed his marble face. _Maybe not. But you have that extra something about you that is irresistible..._ he thought in a velvet tone. _No, I can't do this. I cannot hurt Bella like this. _

_Sure you can _he cooed _she doesn't have to know... _I roared as my temper seized me.

"You bastard!" I roared, baring my sharp teeth. He snarled back at me, his hands hooking into claws. "You call yourself a gentleman..." his body poised into a crouch; this obviously offended him greatly.

I felt a pull against my throat; Bella was holding me back from ripping his head off. She didn't know my reason, but if she did, I think she would join me.

"Whatever has happened between you two had better stop. Now." Warned Carlisle, "Because I am NOT going to continue hunting with you unless you calm down."

"Fine" I grumbled "only if he stops... well he knows." I stared intently on Edward's composed, marble face. The bastard.

"ok." He smiled. Then his thoughts vanished from my head.

I leaped from the tree branch and grappled a nearby elk, tearing its head from its body and draining it of blood. Delicious.

Two elk later, I decided I was full. I stared down at my blood soaked clothes and sighed; Alice liked these.

"She did." Spoke Edward calmly. "I liked them too. They suited you." I looked up; he was leaning against a large tree close to me. He smiled at my bewildered look, I smiled back, slightly embarrassed by the big red mess that smothered my white shirt.

Next to appear was Esme, who eyed me and Edward suspiciously before speaking.

"Was that ok?" she asked, overtaken by my blood-bathed shirt. I nodded wiping away the blood from the corners of my mouth.

"It was great. I never thought I would enjoy it." I smiled enthusiastically; she smiled in return, a warm smile. A motherly one. I loved that, Esme accepted me like a mother to her newborn. I guess that's what I was, a newborn.


	7. prey

The metal crunch coming from my amp blared through the vast house. I was going to stay in my bedroom today; it was only me and Edward in the house and I was not comfortable with it. The others had gone to a local baseball game, except Bella who had gone grocery shopping for Jacob and Renesmee; her werewolf friend who was staying here and her daughter who was half human. Her daughter is wonderful and talented, especially at musical instruments. She has taught me three songs up to now: _I bet that you look good on the dance floor_ by arctic monkeys, _snuff _by slipknot and _sorry you're not a winner_ by Enter Shikari.

"Knock knock." Whispered Edward from behind me, I nearly jumped out of my white skin.

"_Aaaah!!!" _I screamed with shock, hurling my black guitar at him. He caught it in his left hand, smiling. I spun around and glared at him, I told him not to come in without knocking.

"I did knock!" he protested against my thoughts, "well, technically I didn't. But who cares?" he smiled; he knew I couldn't help but smile back. "You were playing a B flat on the third verse of that arctic monkeys song." He gave me the guitar and sat next to me, casually placing his left hand onto my left hand around the guitar neck. That's when I realised he had no shirt on. My eyes widened in surprise at his expertly carved chest.

"Wow." I said, stunned. "You... work out I guess." I looked up at his soft golden eyes, a low, crooked smile etched into his lips.

"Glad you've noticed." He smiled. "Anyway, you should be playing an F sharp if..." he trailed off as he realised I wasn't taking one ounce of his perfect words in; I was just staring at his perfect body all the way down until his jeans met his hips. Wow.

I heard the silver Volvo turn from the freeway to the muddy drive of the house.

"You had better go before she see's you in this... situation." I mumbled as my fingers ran over his abdomen. "Bye. I'll keep that sexy sharp - I mean F sharp in mind." Shit, I've just blew it. He laughed loudly, shaking his head and walked out of the door.

"Get here!!" bellowed Emmet as he chased me. I was getting better at this whole _catch me if you can_ thing. He ran towards me at full speed, his hands infront of him ready to grab me.

"No way, I'm not caving in on this bet!" I laughed, he was obsessed on betting.

Our bet was that if he _could_ catch me – which he couldn't – I had to stop making jokes over his thoughts. If he _doesn't _catch me by exactly 6:00pm, then the jokes get more frequent and I will just happen to mention to Carlisle that he was the one who stole his morphine and used it on Jacob last Saturday night when he got bored.

I soared through the trees; my hands gripping onto the odd branch to fuel my air bound speed. I could hear Emmet running behind me, 50 meters back to be exact, when he came to a sudden halt. I guessed it was because it was 30 seconds until 6:00pm and he had given up; but that wasn't Emmet at all.

"Stop Roxanne!" he growled, but I didn't listen.

Then it hit me, the smell. That alluring smell, it was so sweet that I had to have it. That was no elk or mountain lion up ahead; it was something that would be much more satisfying.

My throat burned with thirst as the smell came closer, as the hikers came closer.

The two male hikers stopped directly below me, one of them fumbling with a map, another on the phone.

"Argh!" shrieked the tallest, holding his finger. "Bugger... paper cut!" he tutted to himself, a single droplet of blood dripping to the soil at his feet. He threw his map onto the floor and examined his now bleeding finger.

The scent over-powered me; it travelled down my sinuses to my burning throat. It was like throwing alcohol on a bonfire, it made me more lethal.

I crouched on the branch I stood on, eyeing my targets. I readied my body for its pounce when a sudden thud broke my concentration.

"RUN!!" screamed Carlisle to the hikers, they stood totally bewildered. "I SAID RUN!" he screamed at them again, this time they listened. I couldn't let them get away, they were _mine_.

I pounced from branch to branch, closely followed by Carlisle and Bella on foot, and jasper, Emmet Alice and Edward through the trees pouncing off every other branch in pursuit of just me.

I landed on the floor with no sound at all, just meters from my prey I lunged towards them; I could literally taste their blood in my mouth. My hands were an inch from the smallest mans neck, I could feel the heat radiating from his supple skin, the supple skin that was holding his veins. His blood. _My_ food.


	8. a lesson to be learned

_Crack_. Now I was flying, could vampires fly? ...I doubt it.

"Don't breathe!!" screamed a familiar voice; Edward. I looked at his angel face as we soared, his right arm hooked around my stomach.

"How the hell do you do this?" I asked, astonished; he smiled in return of my question.

"I ran at full speed and grabbed you. Then jumped." He laughed as we descended towards the soil. I just shook my head and rested against his shoulder, Edward was beginning to grow on me, strangely enough. I liked him.

Shit.

"So F sharp will help the tone you use on your amp on the second verse..." Edward explained, lifting my hand and gliding it up the neck of my guitar. "Because a G is too flat to use with a great amount of speed, when you do use it in a fast song it's more of a shred than a power chord." He smiled his golden smile up at me, I loved that.

"Right, got it. F sharp, second verse, no G." I smiled. He leaned closer to me, staring deep into my red eyes.

"You know Roxanne..." he murmured "you are one lovely person once you take away your anger..." he leaned closer to me, his breath drifting around my nose and through my lungs.

"Thanks I guess..." I whispered as he leaned closer to me; our lips nearly touching, his breath was lovely and sweet smelling. _Very_ appealing.

Before I could think more about his breath he leaned closer, closing the gap between our lips and planting his firmly on mine.

Surprisingly I didn't like it. More than that, I hated it. Bella was worth a million of me and he could do this? _I'm going to kill him_ I thought _rip his bloody head off and tear his cheating guts out!! _

My lips moved an inch away from his; obviously he hadn't read what I was thinking. His eyes burned like honey coloured flames, filled with wonder... possibly fright. He should be filled with fright for what he has coming for him.

His eyes widened with sudden realisation of why I had stopped.

"shit." He gasped, shuffling away from my bed. "Why don't we forget about that? Roxanne?" he was now heading down the stairs backwards; his eyes locked on my snarling face. "Roxanne, stop. This is really irrationa-" I ran forward and tackled him down the long staircase before he could finish. I could have sworn I heard a crunch as my shoulder made contact with his chest.

Edward leaped up, his face a mixture of horror and fear. He stepped back, his hands curling into claws, his lips curling back into a low growl.

"Don't make me hurt you, Roxanne..." he growled in a low voice. Surprisingly, it didn't intimidate me one bit.

Alice skipped down the stairs and froze halfway, her mouth agape at the scene below her: Edward in a crouch, ready to pounce at any second, and me; my hands in claws, teeth bared and snarling in his direction.

"What's happened?" she squeaked, staring intently at Edward for a reply. I could hear a low snarl rumbling in her lungs; which she held back with as much force as possible.

"Roxanne is overreacting." Edward spoke through gritted teeth, his expression cold, fierce.

"Overreacting!?" I exploded, "I'm sure any sane person would-" I paused, thinking, both Alice and Edward had relaxed now. "Person!" I shouted, even Alice jumped at my outburst. "I'm not a person am I!? And you know what? I'M NOT SURE I'M EVEN SANE ANYMORE!!" I threw the door open, ripping it from its hinges (accidently I may add).

"Roxanne?" shouted Alice from behind me, closely catching up with my fast paced walking. "Roxanne, stop. Let's talk..."

"I'm sick of talking!" I shouted; Alice winced slightly at my furious tone I softened it so I was just talking. "I don't want to talk anymore Alice, I want normality back. I want..."

"Your family?" she answered, I wasn't sure if it was a question or not. I looked deep into her eyes; they were now gold with black rims.

"I... have no family, Alice." I almost whispered. "I'm alone, confused and that doesn't help. Nothing helps."

"You never had a human family?" she muttered, "I never thought of asking..." I searched for words; nothing came into my head now, no matter how hard I tried. Alice just looked at me with a sympathetic expression.

"Let's walk." She announced, a grin spreading across her small, pixie face. "I need to know alot more about you..."


	9. when the past creeps up

We walked slower now; Alice stared to floor in thought as we strolled through the jungle-like forest. Her head was very much jumbled, she was a very fast thinker; so fast I could hardly read what she was thinking, and when I did, it made no sense at all.

"We hardly know anything about you at all Roxanne," Alice blurted suddenly. "We can't help you with whatever is bothering you if you don't speak..." her voice became strained towards the end; her eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for my reply.

"I...I have nothing to talk about, to tell you." I explained sincerely, "My life before this one... it was not worth recalling." I winced as vague, shrouded memories flooded my mind. They caused so much pain it physically hurt my head to think about them.

Alice sat down on a fallen tree a few yards away from our path, patting the spot beside her small body for me to sit. I sat down slowly, still trying to rid those painful memories from my mind. "Could you tell me what you remember from your human life?" asked Alice politely.

"Well..." I hesitated, and then all the other words came out in a rush. "I was young when my parents split up, I went with my father and my mum went to live in Seattle. Last year my mum was killed in the mass murdering of Seattle, just a few days after her new boyfriend proposed to her. I didn't want her to leave..." I looked up into Alice's golden eyes; they were filled with a lot of sympathy. "...it got worse." I paused, taking an unneeded intake of breath. "Just after my mother's death, my dad drank away his pain. He got violent when he was drunk, that just made things worse. This made me very angry, I seen getting drunk as a selfish act; like he didn't care what I did and didn't want to talk.

"Eventually his liver failed, sending him into a coma for a few weeks; at this time, I hated him. He had ruined himself and his family, and mostly he destroyed my _life._" I looked up at Alice again; she was now in a state of shock.

"How do you remember all of that so clearly?" she asked, her mouth hanging open a 16th of an inch. I laughed without humour at her innocent little question, then I realised she wasn't joking.

"I remember only the most horrible memories so clearly." I blinked twice, pondering on whether to go on. "I could finish if you want, I remember right up to Carlisle running with me in his arms..."

"Yes please." Alice smiled enthusiastically, willing me to go on. I grimaced at the next part, except from my mum dying; this was the clearest memory of them all.

"Whilst in the coma, my father's organs began to slowly shut down; leaving the doctors no choice but to turn off the life support machine. After this, I felt there was no hope.

"I had nothing; I dropped out of school, I had no job, no money, and no one was there to help. I decided I wasn't meant to be here. I decided I wasn't needed. And..." I hesitated slightly "...I didn't want to live anymore. So I was driving to the cliffs just off La Push and... I wasn't going to stop." I stared at the floor in thought, not daring to face Alice's horrified expression.

"Roxanne!!" screeched Alice. "Why did you not tell us this earlier!?" I looked at her in awe; only Alice could react like this.

"I didn't think it mattered." I mumbled. Alice just shook her head in the little pixie way she did.

"You know I'm always here." She whispered to me, her thin pale had placing itself on mine. "If you ever want to talk." I looked up; did she know something? She couldn't. No, she didn't.

"Yeah, if anything is up, I'll tell ya." I smiled as enthusiastically as I could. She couldn't know.

_She wouldn't know_.


	10. and so it ends

"I've only caused trouble here..." I sighed, looking at each face of the Cullen family I have grown to know and love. "Of all the six years I have been here, I have caused trouble; I have fought with almost all of you, I have not followed your coven's rules, and I have disrupted this small peaceful town." I looked at Carlisle's face; it was crumpled from its perfect shape to a confused, saddened one.

"This is so sudden Roxanne..." he spoke eventually, his voice un-even. I winced slightly, thinking of the moment I made this final decision.

"Yes, I know Carlisle, but it's for the best." I smiled, reading his thoughts of relief. He smiled in return, a very unenthusiastic one, but still a smile. Esme was by his side, smiling too, equally as unenthusiastic.

"I'll miss you Roxy..." whined Alice, her golden eyes deep with pain. "You were the closest sister to me..."

"I'll miss you too Alice," I sighed again, a throbbing coming from where my heart should be. I looked up at jasper and smiled, he was glad I was going. I could tell. He smiled in return, punching me lightly on the arm.

"Look after yourself..." he encouraged, his smile fading into a stern look. "Don't get yourself killed because of your temper." I laughed slightly at his darkened expression; he was so serious sometimes.

Then my glance turned to Edward. His left arm wrapped around Bella's waist, his right arm holding Renesmee effortlessly. He smiled crookedly at me, his golden eyes hard. Renesmee held her hand out to touch my face; I bent closer to let her hand make contact with my cheek.

My mind flooded with all the memories that me and her had played races and hides and seeks together, with one message encrypted into them: _please don't go Roxy... _

"I have to go..." I whispered, my hand resting on top of her small, warm hand. "I don't belong here."

"Neither do I..." she whispered in her high, angelic voice. "But I'm still here..."

"You are special, and you're meant to be here. I'm not special; I don't belong here..." I whispered back, my big thumb rubbing her warm cheek.

"Oh..." she murmured "but we love you..." I laughed without humour at her innocent expression.

"You love me Renesmee, but not everyone does." I smiled warmly and hugged her, trying not to crush her half-human body. She hugged back, sobbing quietly into my hair.

Then I moved onto Bella and Edward, they both hugged me and Edward kissed my cheek. Short and sweet. Unlike my stay here.

"Look after yourself darling." Shouted Esme, as I walked away from the tall white house. From my home.

From my past.

To my fate; the voltori.

Well guys, thanks for reading my story. Thanks loads. I decided to stop from the lack of reviews; I wasn't going to post that because I don't do guilt-trips or sob-stories. Boo-hoo.

I hope you enjoyed _interception_ and that you read my future stories. (Which are now in the process of being written?)

Timexhasxgone (aka emzy x)


End file.
